An Inuyasha Christmas
by areo 97
Summary: A series of christmas songs with inu lyrics! K  for now! suggestions for songs needed!
1. Riding Dwells

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own inuyasha or the song 'jingle bells'

A/N: sango and miroku are singing this

**rated K+**

**genre: humor/ general**

**characters: sango/ miroku/ kirara **

8888

"riding dwells, riding dwells, riding all the day. oh what fun it is to ride on kirara's back all day hey!,"

"riding dwells, riding dwells, riding all the day. oh what fun it is to ride on kirara's back all day"

"dashing through the air on a three person demon cat, over the barrier we go, yellin' all the way.

shippou's toy rings making the forest light what fun it is to ride and kill, who? naraku, yeah thats right!"

"riding dwells, riding dwells, riding all the day. oh what fun it is to ride on kirara's back all day hey!,"

"riding dwells, riding dwells, riding all the day. oh what fun it is to ride on kirara's back all day"

"now it's time to fight, shippou's way to young. take him down tonight, with that we can't go wrong"

"let shippou's toy ring 'cause we're to bored to sleep, and hitch to that tree branch in hopes he'll fall asleep"

"riding dwells, riding dwells, riding all the day. oh what fun it is to ride on kirara's back all day hey!,"

"riding dwells, riding dwells, riding all the day. oh what fun it is to ride on kirara's back all day"

"riding dwells, riding dwells, riding all the day. oh what fun it is to ride on kirara's back all day hey!,"

"riding dwells, riding dwells, riding all the day. oh what fun it is to ride on kirara's back all day"

A/N: this is not the end of the story! more chapters to come suggestions for songs are more than welcomed they are needed!


	2. we wish you a happy viewing

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own inuyasha or the song 'we wish you a merry christmas'

A/N: before reading this story imagine the inuyasha gang on t.v singing and swaying to the music

**rating K+**

**genre: humor/ general **

**characters: inuyasha gang**

8888

"we wish you a happy viewing, we wish you a happy viewing, we wish you a happy viewing, so be happy all year!"

"we wish you a happy viewing, we wish you a happy viewing, we wish you a happy viewing, so be happy all year!"

"funny viewings you see through you're weird t.v, funny viewings no less, so be happy all year!."

"funny viewings you see through you're weird t.v, funny viewings no less, so be happy all year!."

"and we won't go, won't go' won't go' won't go, and we won't go until we got some ninja food, so bring it right here"

"we wish you a happy viewing, we wish you a happy viewing, we wish you a happy viewing, so be happy all year!"

"we wish you a happy viewing, we wish you a happy viewing, we wish you a happy viewing, so be happy all year!"

"funny viewings you see through you're weird t.v, funny viewings no less, so be happy all year!."

"funny viewings you see through you're weird t.v, funny viewings you see where ever you are, funny viewings no less, so be happy all year"

"and we won't go, won't go' won't go' won't go, and we won't go until we got some ninja food, so bring it right here"

A/N: i'm gonna stop right here because it just repeats itself a lot any whoooo suggestions are needed!


	3. Silent Fight

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha. or the song 'silent night'

A/N: imagine a fight between inuyasha and kagome (well it's not that hard to imagine but...)

**rating: T for coarse language **

**genre: humor/ general **

**characters: inuyasha/ kagome **

988888

"silent fight, holy fight, all is not calm, all is not right. down the well she tried to go."

**_"don't bother you'll be mine!" _**(A/N: just a note, inuyasha did say that out loud)

"then holy shit! kagome went wild, can't sleep there is no peace, no peace"

"silent fight, holy fight, awkward stares from each side. jumped up in my tree and sat under the light"

"holy shit kagome has a bad temper, one more snap and she'll be under the weather, one more snap and she'll be under the weather"

"silent fight, holy fight, crap this is a bad night. bang my fist this is a bad day, wait 'till dawn before things become right "

"try more but get nothing but bored, try more but get nothing but boreeeeeedddddd"

A/N: very short song really. suggestions still welcome!


	4. Jolly Old Sesshomaru

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own inuyasha, or the song 'jolly old saint nicholas'

A/N: now i can't forget about sesshy, jaken, and rin!. now can i?. just imagine it's jaken's birthday

**rating K+**

**genre: humor/ general**

**characters: sesshomaru/ rin **

88888

"jolly lord sesshomaru, bring your ear this way, are you eager to hear what i'm about to say. master jaken's birthday is coming soon,"

"master jaken that dear demon. what should we get for him? because i have a plan. when the sun is going down when he is asleep, walk right over,"

"here we come in your hand you'll bring. something that he really wants, to use it down the road"

"my gift will be the smallest one, that you're sure to know"

"jolly lord sesshomaru, bring your ear this way, are you eager to hear what i'm about to say. master jaken's birthday is coming soon,"

"master jaken that dear demon. what should we get for him? because i have a plan. when the sun is going down when he is asleep, walk right over,"

"here we come in your hand you'll bring. something that he really wants, to use it down the road"

"my gift will be the smallest one, that you're sure to know"

A/N: suggestions still needed this fic isn't over yet!


	5. Joy To The World

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own inuyasha or the song 'joy to the world'

A/N: before reading this story imagine the inuyasha gang on t.v singing and swaying to the music

**rating: T**

**genre: humor/ general **

**characters: inuyasha**

8888

"joy to the world naraku is dead, my windscar cut off his head!"

"now we're all breathing hard, that naraku yeah he was a tard"

"now let us it din din, now let us eat din din, now let us, let us eat din din,"

"joy to the earth, cease your demon blood rain and let us fill with joy. with fields and meadows i will never go"

"we beat him like a toy, we beat him like a toy, we beat, we beat him like a toy"

"joy to the world naraku's dead we got the last jewel shard yeah now we walk away, it was a tough day"

"but we broke the curse, we broke the curse, we broke, we broke, we broke the curse"

"here comes the world, it's not a nice day. naraku was a fool, but in the end we ruled, we ruled, we ruled, we ruled, we ruled"

"yeah we ruled!"

A/N: yeah thats pretty much it which is why i'm adding a another chapter right away


	6. Deck The Hut's

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha. or the song 'deck the halls'

**rating: K+**

**genre: humor/ general **

**characters: inuyasha**

8888

"deck the hut with ribbons and holly, fa la la la la la la la la la"

"'tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la la"

"dawn upon the day of pearo, fa la la la la la la la la la"

"dig up the ancient tomb of farrow, fa la la la la la la la la la"

"spend the day in the forest, fa la la la la la la la la la"

"strike the heart while singing the chorus, fa la la la la la la la la la"

"eating ninja food is a pleasure, fa la la la la la la la la la"

"while someone is telling in old time treasure, fa la la la la la la la la la"

"lets go find narakus castle, fa la la la la la la la la la"

"sniffing him out is such a hassle, fa la la la la la la la la la"

"fight in battles all together, fa la la la la la la la la la"

"no matter what will be friends for ever, fa la la la la la la la la la"

A/N: I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE! PLEASE SUBMIT FEEDBACK!


End file.
